Every Cloud Had Its Silver Lining
by Chibi-Miyuki
Summary: How was Kida supposed to know that a peaceful afternoon of hitting on girls in the park would turn into this? It was like the first storm cloud...but then again, people do say that every cloud has a silver lining.
1. The calm before the storm

Yay! My first fanfic! It's based around Kida, Shizuo and Izaya. It's set after Mikado, Anri and Kida become friends but before the big three-way conflict starts. It's inspired by the ShizuoxKida story I read by GraceDragon013. I may or may not add more. I hope to add more though, because I have more plans for this~

* * *

><p><em>How the hell did I get in this situation<em>, Kida thought as he glanced back and forth between a devious looking Izaya Orihara and a VERY pissed off Shizuo Heiwajima.

He was probably in the worst spot in Ikebukuro at the moment. He knew from his past experience what a despicable cur Izaya Orihara was. It would have been bad enough to run into only Izaya.

If you added Shizuo, with his short fuse and super-human strength, then things got really dicey. Kida had seen firsthand the destruction that Shizuo was capable of and Shizuo only seemed to get stronger when pissed off.

And, man, did Izaya know how to piss off Shizuo.

How had his peaceful afternoon of picking up girls in the park turned into this dangerous situation? He had to admit though, he was thankful both Anri and Mikado had been busy today, so neither of them was with him in this predicament.

Shizuo was on one side of the park's fountain, breathing heavily, holding a sign he had ripped from the ground and could hurl at Izaya at any moment. Izaya was on the other side of the fountain, smirking slightly, despite the fact that he was also breathing a little heavily. Kida was sitting on a bench on the same side of the fountain as Izaya, directly in the line of fire.

There had been few people in the park when the destructive duo had shown up, but those who had been there were smart enough to disappear. Kida only wished he could have been so lucky. They were all motionless at the moment. Shizuo and Izaya seemed to be taking a moment to catch their breath, which made Kida wonder how long this game of "tag" had been going on. Neither of them was the type to easily tire. The tension in the air was unbearably intense. Kida felt that if he made the slightest movement, then all hell would break loose.

Kida tensed as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He had been looking at Shizuo, but turned just in time to see Izaya stand up a bit straighter and chuckle darkly. He smiled coyly at Shizuo and cooed, "Aww...what's wrong Shizu-chan? Are you really the type of man to run out of gas and quit so quickly? No wonder you don't get much attention from the ladies~"

Kida turned just in time to see the flying sign before it hit him in the head and knocked him out.

Shizuo didn't know what had happened. Had that kid been there the whole time since he'd chased Izaya into the park? He probably wouldn't have even noticed him, had it not been for the fact that the sign he had meant to hit Izaya had slammed into the kid instead, and didn't hit Izaya. When the sign hadn't hit that damned flea, Shizuo had ran around the fountain, planning to catch and squash the information broker. But when he got to the other side of the fountain, he had caught a splash of red out of the corner of his eye. When he'd turned, he saw the kid, laying face down, blood slowly pooling around his blonde head. With the sign that Shizuo had thrown lying next to him, a corner of it stained with the young boys blood. Then, when he went to squash the useless flea, Simon had gotten in the way, catching Shizuo's fist in one hand while balancing a Russia Sushi delivery on the other. Shizuo had to argue with Simon for a minute, trying his best to get around the big Russian to Izaya. Simon just kept blocking all of Shizuo's attempts, saying, "Fighting is no good. It only makes you hungry. You should stop by and get some Russia Sushi to help calm down, Shizuo." Shizuo was finally able to get Simon to leave when he yelled about the sushi getting cold.

And in those few seconds of distraction, that dirty flea had escaped.

Shizuo turned, still though roughly pissed, but then saw the bloody boy lying by the fountain. It sobered his rage and he picked up the kid, running him to the best place he could think of.

When Shizuo rang the doorbell, Celty was the one to answer the door. When she saw the bloody boy that Shizuo was carrying, she stepped out of the way so Shizuo could come in and quickly typed into her phone "What happened?"

Shizuo grunted and said, "Izaya. That bastard was in Ikebukuro again. I didn't see the kid..." In the back of his mind, Shizuo knew that he might not have even noticed the kid if he hadn't injured him so badly.

He felt guilt. When he lost his temper, he wasn't the most cautious and caring about others. People called him a monster when they saw his strength, and they were right. Today's event had only proved it more. To make matters worse, he had meant to kill that damn flea with that sign, so it was thrown full force. The kid hadn't opened his eyes or spoken the whole time Shizuo had carried him to Shinra's. Shizuo entered the kitchen/living room to see Shinra digging through the fridge. "Hey," Shizuo said and Shinra popped his head up from behind the door. "Hey Shizu-oh." His greeting was cut short when he saw the bloody boy in Shizuo's arms. Shinra pointed in the direction of his spare room, where he often treated Shizuo and any other patient who showed up on his doorstep.

Shizuo quickly carried the bloody boy to the spare room, and Celty opened the door for him. He laid the kid down on the table and stepped back. Celty typed away on her phone and showed it to Shinra, who came in moments later. Shinra only nodded and started working on the boy's injury. Celty went and stood beside Shizuo. Shinra was an excellent doctor and they really couldn't help much, so they just stayed out of the way.

Celty and Shizuo stood to the side quietly while Shinra worked away, stitching up the boy's head. He finished pretty quickly and then turned to Shizuo, "It's not such a terrible injury. It looked a lot worse than it was. That's the trouble with head wounds, they like to bleed." Shinra sighed. "He will have one bad headache when he wakes up and I'll have to check to see if he has a concussion. But he'll be ok." Shizuo nodded and Shinra stretched. "I'm going to go fix something up for dinner. Celty, do you wanna come? And what about you, Shizuo? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. I'll wait here 'til the kid wakes up." Shizuo said as he sat in the chair that was in the corner. Shinra nodded and turned to Celty, smiling, "Let's go, Celty." Celty typed in her phone, "Alright. I'll be out in a minute." And Shinra skipped out of the room.

Celty turned to Shizuo, typed in her phone, "You really ok?" Shizuo nodded and Celty went out to the kitchen where Shinra waited. What Shizuo really needed was a smoke to calm his nerves. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. But right as he went to light it, he heard Shinra call, "And no smoking near the patient."

Shizuo stopped, he waited a moment, then grudgingly put away his cigarette. He glance up at the unconscious boy and had to admit that he looked a lot better, probably because Shinra had cleaned up the blood on the kids skin. Though his uniform would probably be stained; there was a bit of blood on his blazer and hoodie. The sight of the bloody uniform caused guilt which began to turn his stomach. Celty had left the door open, so Shizuo got up and closed it most of the way, leaving it open a crack. When he sat back down in the chair he put his head in his hands and heaved a sigh.

Why did things always turn out like this? Why had he been born this way? So destructive when he was blind with rage, hurting anyone who was too close...hurting innocent people...he thought of the woman from his childhood. The one who had worked at the convenient store they passed on their way home. The one who had always been so kind and given them milk. He shuddered at the memory of her small and frail body, lying broken under the debris of his rampage. He remembered never even apologizing to the woman…too afraid to get close to her again. For fear that one of the few people to show him kindness would treat him like the monster he knew he was.

While Shizuo had his head in his hands, thinking to himself, he hadn't noticed that Kida had woken up. Kida hadn't said anything, just opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was lying on a bed or maybe it was better described as a doctors table. His head hurt. He lay there for a moment without moving, letting the room stop spinning, then looked around. The rooms seemed very plain. White walls, grey tile floor, no furniture except the bed, a small table littered with medical tools and a chair. When he turned his head he saw Shizuo Heiwajima sitting in the chair, in the corner of the room across from where Kida was laying on the table. Kida's first emotion was fear; Shizuo was not someone who you wanted to piss off, and maybe Shizuo had gotten pissed because Kida got in the way of his fight. But then he really looked at Shizuo.

Shizuo had his head in his hands, and for some reason he looked very vulnerable to Kida. It felt like he was peeking into a very private part of Shizuo's heart. He knew it was irrational, because although Kida had seen how strong Shizuo was, he had never thought that Shizuo **could **look vulnerable. Well, he knew he probably could, but it wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind before. Or something that he could have imagined on his own. But at this moment Shizuo looked very weak and…human. Not like the super-strong monster that everyone described him as. It was strange…like if he would have seen Mikado picking up girls with the same suave moves he had. Kida chuckled at the mental image of his childhood friend trying to be as smooth with the ladies as he was.

At the sound, Shizuo glanced up to see the kid was awake. He was immediately worried because the kid had his eyes closed and was laughing quietly. Maybe Shizuo really had given the kid a concussion, or worse, brain damage. Shizuo stood up and was about to call in Shinra when the kid stopped laughing and opened his eyes. The kid looked over at Shizuo immediately after opening his eyes. Shizuo thought the kid had a weird expression. But, strangely, the kid didn't look as scared as Shizuo had expected. The boy did look somewhat scared, but it was mixed with another emotion that Shizuo couldn't quite put his finger on. It reminded him of Kasuka, though.

The two sat there in silence for a minute, both looking at the other. Shizuo was the first to speak, "Look…sorry. You were in the park and I accidentally hit you with a sign…it was intended for that damn flea Izaya…" He had to apologize…as much as it pissed him off. He didn't want to feel the guilt of never apologizing again. Besides, he would probably never see this kid again. Shizuo wasn't sure what else to do so he went to the door, opened it all the way and called Shinra. "Shinra, he's awake."

After a minute or two Shinra and Celty came back in, Shinra holding a half eaten sandwich over a plate. The boy sat up when they came in, but his eyes widened slightly when he saw Celty. He got a small smile on his face. Celty and Shizuo went to stand by the wall, across from the bed. Shinra put his plate and sandwich down on the table with the medical equipment. Then Shinra turned to the boy and said, "Hello. I'm Shinra Kishitani, a doctor. Shizuo brought you here so I could patch up that cut on your head. It's good that you're conscious and moving around so soon, but in order to tell if you have a concussion or not I have some basic questions and things to ask you. Can you tell me what your name is and what day of the week it is? What school is your uniform from? Also, do you remember what happened?"

The boy had been eyeing Celty, but turned to Shinra when he had started talking. "I'm Masaomi Kida. The day of the week is Thursday. I go to Raira Academy, which is why I'm wearing their uniform. Well, what I remember was having a nice afternoon of picking up girls in the park when I was suddenly right between Shizuo and Izaya's fight..." Kida trailed off as he thought of the comment that Izaya had made, but didn't want to mention it, worried it might set off Shizuo. Despite what he had seen in Shizuo a few moments ago, he didn't want to push his luck. "Uh…then I think I remember seeing a flying sign and waking up here."

Shinra nodded, picking up a light and shining it in both of Kida's eyes before setting it back down. He then held up three fingers and asked, "Alright, last question. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kida gave him an are-you-serious-look, then said three. Shinra nodded and turned slightly, so he was facing the door and could more easily address both Kida and Shizuo. "Doesn't seem like a concussion or anything. Though, Kida, you should come back in about a week and I'll remove those stitches and do another check, just to make sure you're alright." Shizuo grunted in response and Kida nodded. Which only made his headache worse. Then Shinra turned to Celty, "Celty, would you mind running Kida home on your bike?" Celty nodded and Kida got a huge smile on his face, "Sweet, I get to ride home on the back of a motorcycle with my arms wrapped around a gorgeous woman!" He winked at Celty and if she had eyes, she probably would have been rolling them.

Shinra's face twitched before he forced a stiff smile and turned to Shizuo, "On second thought, you take him home Shizuo. After all, you are responsible. Besides, since he lost a bit of blood it wouldn't be good for him to ride on the back of a motorcycle with his arms wrapped around a gorgeous woman. He might get lightheaded or pass out." Celty was typing, "It's fine. I can take him. It would be faster that way. And I could catch him if he were to fall." into her phone when Shizuo nodded and took a step towards the kid. Shizuo knew Shinra loved Celty. Shizuo also knew that Shinra seemed to think everyone would fall for Celty immediately. Shinra was worried about losing Celty, so he had always been very paranoid when it came to her. It would keep things a lot less complicated if Shizuo just took the kid home. Kida looked a bit disappointed about not getting to go with Celty, but it didn't look like he would argue. Shizuo sighed and said, "Alright kid, let's go. It's pretty late."

Kida clicked his tongue and said, "So close. But you have to add an A."

Shizuo was puzzled, "What?"

"My name is Kida, not kid. But it's really close, so if you add an A to kid you get Kida." Kida scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, _maybe it wasn't the best idea to correct Shizuo_, he thought.

Shizuo sighed and said, "Let's go."

Shizuo grabbed Kida's bag, the only thing he'd had with him, while Kida stood up. Shinra and Celty saw them to the door and then Shizuo left with Kida.


	2. The first storm cloud

Okie-dokie! The second chapter is here. It's a bit shorter than the first, but I think I'm getting off to a good start. Sorry if the chapters are a bit long. But I hope you enjoy! Please review. I just edited chapters one and two. Now, I'm about to start writing chapter three! So hopefully I can post it soon!

P.S. I do not own durarara!

* * *

><p>Shizuo and Kida stepped out of Shinra's building into the cool evening air. In the time Shizuo had carried Kida to Shinra's and stayed for him to get stitched up and wake up, night had fallen over Ikebukuro. The second they were outside, Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. Kida looked around and quickly recognized where he was. He turned to Shizuo, pointed down the street and said, "My place is this way." Shizuo took a puff of his cigarette, said alright and they started down the street.<p>

They walked in silence for awhile and Kida thought about what he had seen in Shizuo at Shinra's. He had never really given much thought to Shizuo, other than thinking that he should never piss him off. But seeing him look so vulnerable and worried had really struck Kida. It reminded him a bit of himself…of what had happened with Saki. That day, as he was leaving the hospital, he had caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass doors. Shizuo had reminded him of that. The feeling of causing harm to someone who didn't deserve to be hurt. Of not being strong enough to protect someone. Although Kida wasn't exactly sure how Shizuo could ever be considered weak, he had seen it in Shizuo's body language. Kida doubted that he had truly been the source for Shizuo to have such an expression; it was more likely to be a part of his past that still haunted him. Just like how seeing that same feeling in Shizuo had reminded Kida of his own bitter past. Maybe it was because they shared the same pain, both had a past that still haunted them, that Kida couldn't help but feel a little compassion for Shizuo. Kida took another step and suddenly his foot slipped down past where the sidewalk should have been. The jostling made Kida's head ache and spin. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to stay conscious as the world spun around him.

The boy almost fell into the street as he slipped off of the curb, but Shizuo quickly caught his arm, pulling him back onto the sidewalk. When they were leaving Shinra's apartment, Shinra had warned them again that Kida might get a bit lightheaded, because of all the bleeding. The boy had seemed lost in though the whole walk, Shizuo hadn't minded, he wasn't the type to find silences awkward. He actually found them relaxing. But maybe Shizuo had been wrong and the boy wasn't lost in thought, but having trouble staying conscious. The boy looked up at Shizuo in surprise. Shizuo had stopped when he caught the kid. "Are you alright?" Shizuo asked. The boy nodded, but still looked a bit shocked. They stood there for a moment, the kid gaining his balance again. Shizuo realized that the kid looked dizzy. The young boy closed his eyes and took several deep breathes as Shizuo waited for him to open his eyes again. The boy opened his eyes again and looked up at Shizuo, looking much healthier after a moment to breathe. But the boy just kept staring at Shizuo, with those deep brown eyes. Shizuo realized that it might have been the kids eyes that reminded him of Kasuka. Not that they actually looked all that similar, although they did both have brown eyes. It was more that they gave off a similar feeling. Or something like that. Shizuo couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was annoying that he couldn't figure it out. But maybe Shizuo could think of something else if the kid would quit staring at him like that!

That was when Shizuo realized that he was still holding the boy's arm. Even though he had already caught his balance again and was standing well on his own. Shizuo let go and looked away, mumbling an apology. The kid was probably already scared of him, holding the kids arm wouldn't help him feel at ease. "So, which way now kid?" They had reached one of the busier areas of Ikebukuro, and the kid had stopped leading the way.

"I told you, add an A," Kida said, then remembered that Shizuo isn't someone you should piss off. He quickly glanced at Shizuo, to see if he'd be needing to go back to Shinra's for more stitches, but Shizuo just had the same puzzled look that he'd had earlier when Kida had made the joke. Even if it was one that Mikado would probably call lame, he thought it was quite clever. "You can call me Kida, if you want. If you add an A to kid then you have my name."

"Ah.." Shizuo was beginning to think the kid was a bit weird. "So which way?"

"No, no. Come on, can't you try saying it? You've been calling me kid this whole time, so it's only one extra letter. Kid-A." Kida doubted that Shizuo would punch him for asking him to call him by his name…then again he could be wrong. He gave a somewhat weak smile, because he still wasn't sure just what would piss Shizuo off.

Shizuo sighed. This kid was a bit annoying and told terrible jokes. He hadn't even realized that the kid had been joking the first two times he said it. But now he realized that this kid…Kida, was trying to make a joke out of his name and the fact that Shizuo kept calling him kid. Looking at the Kida's weary smile made Shizuo realize that he was worried about making Shizuo snap. However, he couldn't shake the fact that the look the boy-Kida, had given him when he'd first woken up and when he'd stared at Shizuo a moment ago reminded him of Kasuka. Although their personalities were nothing alike. Shizuo sighed and said, "Alright, Kida. So which way."

Kida couldn't help but smile. Shizuo hadn't punched him in the face and he'd called Kida by name. Also, Kida thought he'd seen the corner of Shizuo's mouth twitch up, which might have been equal to a smile from Shizuo, in response to his joke. That was even more than he got from Mikado when he told his awesome jokes. Mikado always insisted that they were lame, but Kida knew better. He turned and pointed out the right direction and they started walking again. Shizuo was staying a bit closer to Kida than he had before, just in case he did get dizzy or trip again. They continued their way through the streets of Ikebukuro, but neither one of them knew that they were being watched.

Izaya put down his binoculars as he laughed, "How interesting. Depending on his this develops, it could be very fun for me."

Kida and Shizuo turned the corner onto Kida's street. The hadn't talked very much on the way, but the atmosphere between them had relaxed a bit and the two were more or less at ease around each other. When they got to his house Kida unlocked the door and then turned to Shizuo and bowed. "Thank you for walking me home." He wanted to say that he would have been fine on his own, but that seemed rude. And nobody should be rude to someone who can easily pick up and throw vending machines. "It's fine." Shizuo said as he handed Kida back his backpack.

"Good night, Shizuo." Kida said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and stepped into his house.

"Good night, Kida." Shizuo turned to leave, giving a slight wave over his shoulder as he did.

Kida was just about to shut the door when he suddenly remembered the look Shizuo had in Shinra's house and called out, "Hey, Shizuo!"

Shizuo hadn't gone far down the street and turned around. Kida hesitated a moment, unsure if what he was about to say would land him in the hospital, but he needed to say something.

"Umm…you know…you're really not as scary as everyone says. You're actually kinda nice…and….you're not alone…." By the time Kida finished, his voice had gone down to almost a whisper. He wasn't even sure if Shizuo had heard the last part. But he didn't have the energy to repeat it. His old wounds were stinging, and although it felt nice to know someone else was going through the same thing, he didn't even know how to broach the subject with Shizuo, someone he barely knew. Not to mention that Shizuo didn't even know that Kida had seen him in such a state. Shizuo had kept his head in his hands until he'd heard Kida laughing. Shizuo was still staring at Kida. Kida called out, "Sorry. Never mind. See you Shizuo." Shizuo waved and Kida closed the door behind him.


	3. Another cloud appears

Okie-dokie! Chapter 3 here we go! Hope I can get all the ideas I have for this fanfic to flow nicely! I may end up editing this chapter, but I was finally able to get out what I wanted (for now) and was really anxious/excited to post it! I hope that you guys like it and I hope to hear what you think! :) And now, onto the story!

Sigh. I just relooked overthis chapter and I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not...I think I may go back and change it...grr...*facedesk* Why can't what I imagine in my head flow out smoothly onto paper for this chapter?

P.S. I don't own durarara!

* * *

><p>Shizuo watched as Kida closed the door to his house. He was in shock. He couldn't have heard the kid right. No way in hell. Shizuo yanked out his cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag as he started down the street again. Shizuo must have heard him wrong. Why would the kid, Kida have said something like that? Shizuo could have killed him with the sign that he had thrown. Or maybe he really had given Kida brain damage…what other reason would there be for someone to say those things to a guy who hurt and could have killed them? Shizuo had reached the end of the block by now and turned to head home. He'd already finished his cigarette, so he pulled out another. And what did the kid mean when he said Shizuo wasn't alone? Shizuo had no idea.<p>

It wasn't a cold night, but there was a slight chill to the breeze. After a few blocks of brisk walking, Shizuo went back to his usual leisurely pace, just like when he'd walk around for work with Tom. He'd gone through a few cigarettes, but had calmed down. The kid…Kida, had probably still been dizzy and lightheaded. That must have been why he said such ridiculous things. But still…even if Kida had said it in a half-delirious state…Shizuo had to admit to himself that it had made him happy…

He felt ridiculous, getting happy over something so stupid that a kid had said. The kid, Kida had only just met Shizuo and couldn't really make any true judgements of his character when he knew so little about him. But nonetheless…Shizuo did feel slightly happy, even if he didn't want to admit it. Although Shizuo was happy over Kida's misunderstanding he knew it was just that, a misunderstanding. It was a bittersweet feeling. Like the time when he had woken up in the hospital with a broken back. That had been the time that Kasuka had taken the last pudding cup and Shizuo had almost hurled their fridge at him. When Shizuo looked back on it, he was glad that he had broken his back instead of crushing Kasuka with a fridge. He took another drag of his cigarette and crossed the street. He was embarrassed, which was rare for Shizuo. And he felt like he wanted to see the kid again…

He had a flash of the woman from the convenient store, lying under the glass and fallen shelves. No, Shizuo needed to stay away from the kid if he could help it. Just like he wished he could stay away from that damned flea Izaya. But he keeps creeping into Ikkebukuro. The city would be a much more peaceful place if someone would squash the damn bug. After all, Shizuo hated violence.

Kida stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only pajama pants as he dried his hair with a towel. The warm shower had helped his head a bit, and he felt more focused than before. The house was quiet. Kida hated the quiet. He walked into his room and turned on the stereo. He usually kept it set to a volume so he could hear it no matter where he was in the house, but so it didn't disturb the neighbors. It had taken him a few tries to get the volume set perfectly, but he had it down pat. He rarely ever changed the volume, and if he did he knew what the perfect volume was so he didn't have much of a problem.

Kida walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of his fridge, unscrewing the top and taking a sip. He still hadn't had dinner yet, but honestly didn't feel very hungry. Shinra had told him it was fine to eat and had even encouraged it. Since he was a little hungry, Kida began going through the cupboards, looking for something easy and quick to make. He glanced over the cup of noodles and other microwavable foods. Not finding anything that sounded good, he closed the cupboards and went back to the fridge. He yanked open the door and gazed over it's contents. Nothing there really sounded good either.

As he looked for food, he listened to the radio that was coming from his room. For some reason, it didn't seem like enough noise. Kida sighed, thinking about going to Russia Sushi, just so he could be surrounded by conversation. He probably would have too, if not for the fact that his head still hurt slightly. He would feel like a moron if he went out and something happened. Not that Kida couldn't take care of himself, but Shinra had told him to take it easy for a few days. Besides, Shizuo had even gone to the trouble of walking him home. Although Kida would have preferred riding with his arms wrapped tightly around the beautiful Celty.

Yet another reason for Kida to stay in! Shinra had told him to come back in a few days for a check up. If Kida went and got hurt then it wouldn't help his chances of impressing Celty wit his amazing looks. Kida smiled at the thought of getting to see the woman with the gorgeous body again. Maybe the next time she'd even take off her helmet and Kida would get a look at the beautiful face that he suspected went with the awesome body. Hell, maybe he'd even hear her voice. Kida wasn't sure why she hadn't spoken at all while he was there. Maybe it was because of her helmet, people wouldn't be able to hear her. Suddenly Kida got another idea…maybe she hadn't spoken because she didn't have a head. After all, Celty hadn't spoken at all or removed her **motorcycle** helmet the whole time Kida had been there…he chuckled at the thought of Celty being the headless rider. An interesting idea, but something that seemed unlikely. Then again, judging from his day, you never really could know what to expect from people you didn't know. He remembered how Shizuo had wrapped his hand tightly around Kida's arm, Shizuo had been the only thing that had keep him from falling earlier.

It was strange…Shizuo's grip had been firm yet gentle. It had not hurt Kida. Which had shocked him so much that he had been speechless for a moment. Before Kida had ever spoken to Shizuo, he'd always imagined that Shizuo had this completely uncontrollable strength. Like if Shizuo were to open a door without paying attention, he might rip the door right off it's hinges on accident. Whenever he saw Shizuo on the street, he noticed that Shizuo never unnecessarily touched people. Usually if he did touch others, it was while beating them senseless.

To have someone who could accidentally maim you be so gentle was weird…Kida once again imagined a Mikado that was good with the ladies and couldn't help but laugh. His laughter was louder than the radio as it echoed through the empty house. His laughter turned slightly bitter before it died off completely. There seemed to be no escaping the solitude that he had been trapped in for so long.

Just as he was about to close the fridge, Kida caught the sight of a pre-made sandwich he had bought from the convenient store a few days ago. He grabbed the sandwich, closed the fridge and walked over to the counter where he had left his water. He grabbed his water and then headed to his room, shutting off all the lights and locking the house up as he went. When he got to his room, Kida shut the door and went to sit at the small table that he had. Kida picked up his sandwich, ripped open the package with his teeth and then took a bite of it. After the first bite he realized he was hungrier than he had thought. _Who would have known that a convenient store sandwich could be so delicious?_ Kida thought, taking another bite of his sandwich. In the next few minutes, Kida wolfed down the first half of the sandwich. He took a sip of his water and a few deep breaths as he let his stomach settle. He probably shouldn't have eaten half of the sandwich so fast, no matter how hungry he was.

Kida took another sip of his water and was quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the music that was playing from his room. He was tired. He finished his sandwich quickly, grabbed his water, then tossed his trash and headed back to his room. Kida had some homework that he should probably do…but since it wasn't due until later in the day tomorrow, he decided to skip it. He could always do it in the morning, or copy off of a friend if he really needed to. Besides his head still hurt and Shinra had advised him not to overdo it. Working on homework would be too much for his poor head at the moment. Kida flipped off the lights and radio before he did so, then crawled into bed. Just like when he had eaten the sandwich earlier, Kida hadn't realized how tired he was until he had laid down in his bed. He let out a sigh as he relaxed and thought about the crazy day he'd had.

He wasn't really sure what to think of the day's events. That might have been because of the unexpectedness of it all or because of the still somewhat slightly mushy state his head was in. He could think pretty clearly and there was nothing really wrong with him; Kida just needed some rest and to let his headache subside. However, there were a few things that Kida was certain of. 1) Celty was a total babe and he needed to flirt with her when he went to have Shinra check his head, and 2) Shizuo wasn't as bad a guy as Kida had originally thought. Kida thought that he actually wouldn't mind getting to know Shizuo a bit more. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Shizuo unlocked the door to his apartment an walked inside. He had ended up getting home much later than he had planned. When he had been a few blocks from his house, Tom had called him and asked for a hand with some work. Tom was one of the few people who Shizuo genuinely got along with, so he didn't mind going out of his way to help Tom with work. It had taken a bit longer than Shizuo had hoped. Why did people have to be so stupid? It pissed him off. But he was a bit glad to have gone with Tom; Shizuo always made Tom's work go considerably faster and Shizuo had been able to blow off a little bit of steam from the fact that Izaya had escaped earlier.

Once they had finished the few debt collections that Tom had, they parted ways and Tom had said that he would text Shizuo once he was sure of the schedule for the next day. Tom had a personal appointment in the morning, which meant Shizuo wouldn't meet up with him until later in the day. Shizuo undid his bowtie and the top buttons of his shirt before peeling off his shoes and socks. He locked the door behind him and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He then stripped off his bartender clothes and got into the shower. Shizuo usually took very quick showers, but today he relaxed a bit and stood under the water for a few extra minutes. Once he had finished, he dried off and slipped into a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt then headed back to his bedroom.

Shizuo plopped down on his bed, feeling more exhausted than he should have. He combed his fingers through his still-damp hair and lit another cigarette. While he smoked he just sat on his bed and relaxed. The day had been long and full of annoyances.

Shizuo still wasn't sure what to think of the kid, Kida. The kid said weird things, but maybe that was just because of the blood loss and the head wound. Who knew. For some reason though, Kida hadn't pissed Shizuo off as much as he probably should have. The boy's seeming impulsive nature and habit of just saying whatever he felt like were qualities that had landed some of the clients that Tom collected from in hospitals. Maybe it was because Kida kept reminding Shizuo of Kasuka. Which was still bothering Shizuo. He wasn't sure what about Kida made him think of Kasuka. Their personalities didn't seem to match and it wasn't that they looked alike or spoke in similar manners. Shizuo had thought that it might be the feelings that they gave off with their eyes, but he wasn't totally sure. At any rate, Shizuo didn't feel like figuring it out at right then. He finished his cigarette and then turned off the lights.

He had skipped dinner again that night, but didn't really care or feel like making anything. His phone went off and Shizuo picked it up off of the stand by his bed, where he had set it when he's sat on his bed. Tom had texted Shizuo the schedule change for the next day. Shizuo made a mental note of it and set his phone back on the stand before laying down on his bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Shizuo was asleep.


	4. It looks like it might rain

Hello! It's been awhile. Finally updating my ShizuoxKida story! I think I might go back and change around/add some things for the first three chapters, but if I do, I'll make a note of it. Anyways…onto Chapter 4! My friend helped me to figure out Shizuo's breakfast, so thank you to her! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm staying up to write this, even though I have work in the morning. :P Please leave me any comments or constructive criticism you might have. :) Thank you.

I don't own Durarara, as always. And now, onto the story...

* * *

><p>An alarm clock started blaring loudly, but was cut off almost as suddenly as it had begun when Shizuo slammed his hand down on it. He rolled over to see that he had broken it…again. This was the third alarm clock this month. He found a small amount of consolation in the fact that it was not his phone…he had only made the mistake of using his phone as an alarm clock once.<p>

Shizuo sat up and cracked his neck. He was sore and had not slept well at all. During the night he had woken up several times and each time it had seemed to take him longer to fall back asleep. He stretched briefly before throwing the blanket off of himself and scooting to the edge of the bed. Grabbing his phone, he checked the time and then got up to go pee. Then he went to the kitchen and pulling open the fridge door and grabbing his gallon of milk. He unscrewed the cap, not bothering to grab a glass, before taking a swig from the carton.

That was one of the things that he loved about living alone; he only had himself to worry about and could do as he pleased. He screwed the cap back onto the milk and placed in on the counter before turning on his stove and grabbing the eggs from the fridge. He yawned as he cracked twelve eggs in to a bowl and beat them together quickly. While the stove warmed up, he grabbed a frying pan and a plate, setting the frying pan on the stove and the plate on the counter next to his stove.

Shizuo stared absentmindedly at the stove, trying to will it into warming up just a little bit faster. He yawned once again and went to grab his cigarettes and ash tray off his night stand. Once he was back into the kitchen, he poured the beaten eggs into the pan. Lighting a cigarette and grabbing a spatula, Shizuo quickly finished cooking the eggs and his cigarette. Dumping the eggs onto his plate with one hand and putting out his cigarette with the other, he then put the pan ad spatula in the sink, grabbing his plate and fork before going to set them on his table. He walked back to the stove and grabbed the milk, taking it with him to the table before sitting down.

The eggs had taken too long to cook and Shizuo was starving. He began to scarf down the eggs, not even flinching as the shells cracked between his teeth. It was not usual that Shizuo would cook his own breakfast. When he was tired, he usually didn't pay too much attention to the preparation, and would often wind up with shells in his eggs. Because of this, shizuo usually got his breakfast from the store. He took another gulp of his milk and then continued to devour his eggs, having continuous crunching of eggshells between his teeth at random intervals. After finishing his breakfast, he put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his cigarettes and ash before going to get dressed and heading out to meet Tom and start their work for the day.

Kida was going to be late, there was no question about it. Even if he ran, there was just no way that he would make it to school before the bell rang. So he was walking leisurely down the street, hands in his pockets, to keep them from feeling the chill of the morning air. There was no point in him running to try to make it to school on time, if all it would lead to would be him smelling like sweat and still being late. And the last thing Kida wanted to do was show up smelling badly for all of his admirers.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and when he pulled it out to look at it, he saw he had a text from Mikado. Mikado was asking where he was and if he was ok or if he had gotten sick. Kida smiled, happy to be able to tease his close friend so early, and sent back a message saying, "What's this? Do you miss me already because I'm a little late for school Mikado? 3 But I'm on my way, just running a little late." He knew the heart would add to the teasing and once the message had sent, Kida slipped his phone back into his pocket. Kida slipped both hands into his pockets, trying to keep them a little warmer, realizing that he wasn't sure what to tell Mikado, Anri and all of his other friends about his sudden head injury, which was still bandaged up.

Luckily, Shinra had been able to deal with Kida's wound without having to shave any of his hair. Which Kida was very grateful for; maybe that was the small patch of brightness in getting his head injury, he hadn't had to have any of his hair shaved when Shinra had been patching him up. And a good thing too, because since Kida had been unconscious, who knows how much hair they would have shaved if it had been needed. Kida didn't mind having his hair shorter, but he preferred it longer. It annoyed him when it was shorter, so he rarely cut it that way of his own volition. His bandages were covered partially by his hair, but anyone who actually paid attention would notice them.

He could always tell them the truth…but that might Mikado worry. Mikado had been worried when he had first moved to Ikkebukuro, and had only recently seemed to be settling into his everyday life. Kida didn't want to cause Mikado to worry over him, when he could tell that Mikado was only now getting more used to Ikkebukuro. Then again, it might be nice if Anri was worried and fawned over him. Kida smiled at the thought, but doubted how likely it was to happen. As he was rolling a few different stories of what had happened to him around in his head, he started to enter the crosswalk. He sucked in a surprised breath as he was yanked back onto the sidewalk by the back of his uniform. A car honked and sped past where Kida had been about to step as Kida was held in the air by the back of his uniform. Kida let out a sigh of relief, thankful to whoever had grabbed him.

"Hey! Didn't Shinra just stitch up your head?" asked a familiar voice, and when Kida looked up, he saw Shizuo glaring through his sunglasses at him. "Uhhh…"Kida fumbled in his mind for words, unsure if he had somehow pissed Shizuo off or not. Shizuo was glaring at him, but normally when Shizuo was mad, he'd hit people, and he hadn't hit Kida, so he wasn't sure. Shizuo sighed and set Kida down. "You should be more careful."

"Sorry…thank you…" Kida wasn't sure what to say, but as he turned towards Shizuo, he realized that Shizuo wasn't alone. With Shizuo was a man with dread locks, wearing glasses and a suit. Kida was pretty sure that he had seen Shizuo and this guy walking around Ikkebukuro together before. The man in suit and glasses was watching the two of them with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Shizuo asked, shifting into a more relaxed way of standing and Kida realized that Shizuo wasn't really pissed at him. Which was good, because Shizuo could probably do more damage than the car would have if it had hit Kida.

"Yeah, but can't you tell that I'm a rebel? I saw some gorgeous ladies this morning who simply couldn't do with out my company." Kida said in a playful tone, but Shizuo just stared at him. He wasn't sure if Shizuo would start lecturing him or not like most adults; thought Shizuo did not seem like the type to lecture people. But either way, Shizuo didn't seem to get that Kida was kidding, so he quickly said, "That was a joke. I'm actually on my way there now. I woke up a little late this morning. What are you doing around here? I don't normally see you around the school?"

"We're working right now. Tom had a collection around here. But you should get to class, even if you're already late, you shouldn't be any later," Shizuo pointed out.

"True…well, I guess. I'll get going. Thanks." Kida turned to cross the street again and realized that Shizuo and Tom, Kida was pretty sure that was what Shizuo had called his coworker, were crossing the street with him. They continued walking together for about half a block before Kida looked up at Shizuo and asked, "So where are you guys headed?"

"We're going just a little past where Raira Academy is." Shizuo said without turning to look at Kida.

"Oh, ok." Kida said as the three of them continued walking down the block towards Raira Academy.


	5. Is it strating to drizzle

YAY! Thank you to everyone who has given me a review! They inspire me to write even more and to try and make this story the best I can! SO thank you so much to everyone who reads this! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am! I'm on a roll right now, so onto chapter 5! XD This chapter I wasn't too sure about. I might trash it and rewrite it. Stayed up til like 1 am to get it so that I was somewhat happy with it. But this is what I have for now...

Still don't own Durarara. :)

* * *

><p>Kida felt really weird. He had been walking with Shizuo and Tom for a block an a half without saying anything…because he couldn't think of what to say. It was strange for him to be at a loss for words. Then again, he normally wasn't worried about agitating people. In his experience, Kida had found that he was generally likable. Starting conversations had always been easy for him, but when it came to Shizuo, he was at a loss.<p>

It wasn't that Kida was scared of Shizuo…not exactly. He knew that Shizuo could seriously hurt him, with little to no effort at that. But after seeing Shizuo the other night at Shinar's place…Kida just felt like Shizuo wouldn't hurt him for no reason. Kida felt oddly confident in that feeling of his. Although he had no real basis for it.

"So…you said that you guys had a collection to do?" Kida wasn't sure what else to talk about.

"Yeah," Shizuo responded, and for a moment Kida thought that was all he was going to say. But after a moment or two, Shizuo continued, "Tom's a debt collector and I work as his bodyguard."

"Oh," Kida was a little surprised. Because of how he always dressed, Kida had thought Shizuo had a bartending job, or something along those lines. A cold breeze blew and Kida tried to hunker down in his coat, digging his hands deeper into his pockets and ducking his head down, so his neck was covered more by his hoodie.

Shizuo noticed Kida scrunch up as a breeze blew past them. "Are you cold?" Shizuo asked as he turned his head, so he was looking at the kid instead of watching where he was going.

Kida turned to Shizuo and said, "Yeah, it's a bit chilly this morning. I'm surprised that you aren't. You don't even have a jacket."

This was true, although Shizuo did have his hands in his pockets, he was just wearing one of the bartender uniforms that Kasuka had gotten him. The shirt and vest were not particularly thick, but Shizuo was not cold. It felt cool outside to him, but not cold enough to need a jacket.

Shizuo looked over Kida, as they continued walking down the street. After a minute of staring at Kida's frame, Shizuo said, "Maybe it's because you're so thin."

"What?" Kida turned to look at Shizuo, puzzled by what he had just heard.

"You seem cold. Maybe it's because you don't have a lot of meat on your bones," Shizuo explained, still looking at Kida.

"But I'm not particularly thin or anything. I'd even say that I'm in pretty good shape for a guy my age. Why else would I be so irresistible to the ladies?" Kida was surprised. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had told him he was thin, and that might be because no one had ever told him that he was thin. He had always found his frame as average, or a little more in shape than most.

"You seem thin to me. I noticed yesterday and earlier. When I picked you up both times and when I caught your arm." Shizuo took out a cigarette and lit it before looking Kida over again. "Not too thin, but thin."

Kida smiled at Shizuo and said, "Shizuo, are you trying to flirt with me? Or are you just trying to find an excuse to look at my awesome body?"

"Wha-"Shizuo was cut off as he walked into a street lamp. His cigarette even fell out of his mouth and landed on the ground.

Kida could almost see the vein pop out on Shizuo's forehead, like it did on the cartoons. Shizuo made a super annoyed noise and turned to look at the street light. Kida asked, "Shizuo, are you ok?"

Shizuo turned back to Kida, looking slightly pissed off and Kida quickly said in a joking tone, "Don't worry, Shizuo, there are plenty of people who can't keep their eyes off of me!"

Shizuo took a deep breath, closing his eyes before looking at Kida, " Kid…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Add an A, remember?" Kida smiled at Shizuo. And then they just stared at each other for a moment. After looking at Kida's eyes, a bit closer, Shizuo realized that, although they looked brown, they were actually more of a golden brown than Kasuka's.

That was when Shizuo realized that he was close enough to Kida's eyes to tell the real color of them. Something he hadn't been able to see at any point the night before night.

Kida reached up a hand, using it to brush some of Shizuo's hair out of his face. Kida gave a brilliant smile, " Thank goodness. Doesn't look like you hurt your head. Although, I don't think we can say the same for the streetlight."

Shizuo turned to see that the streetlight was tilted from where he had ran into it. It wasn't bad, but anyone who looked at the streetlight would realize that it wasn't standing up straight.

"Oh…" Shizuo said, not really caring all that much about the damn streetlight.

"It doesn't look broken though…"Kida said, tilting his head to match the angle of the streetlight.

"Yeah," Shizuo said, looking up at the streetlight again, but still not caring much. " Let's get you to school."

They all continued walking again.

Tom was surprised, to say the least. He was walking a few paces behind Shizuo and this high school boy whom Shizuo had saved from being hit by a car. He still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing as he watched Shizuo and this high school boy interact. Shizuo had a short fuse, to say the least. And despite the fact that Shizuo hated violence, he was quick to snap most of the time. He had been that way since Tom had first met him, back when Shizuo was entering middle school. Even small, badly worded comments could send Shizuo into a rage. Tom had seen it countless times when they were younger and the trend still continued now that Shizuo worked for him. Only two people immediately came to mind who Shizuo could spend time with without being agitated by them; Tom and Kasuka, Shizuo's younger brother. If you wanted to count the illegal doctor that Tom had to take Shizuo to a time or two, then it would make three. The point was, the people who Shizuo could actually get along with were few and far between.

Now, Tom was seeing Shizuo get along with this high school boy. Tom was unsure of the circumstances, but the boy had actually calmed Shizuo down a bit. When Shizuo had ran into the streetlamp, he wasn't really pissed off. But Tom could tell that he had been annoyed, and it wouldn't have surprised Tom if Shizuo had kicked down the streetlight to cool off.

But the boy had caught Shizuo's attention, something that was hard to do when Shizuo was mad, unless you were just pissing him off even more. He had even been concerned about Shizuo, first asking Shizou if he was ok and then even leaning in to see if Shizuo had cut his head or gotten a bruise. Tom had watched, almost in shock, as Shizuo had closed his eyes and taken a breath to calm down, the young boy had taken a step closer to Shizuo and moved Shizuo's hair out of his face. Not many people were willing to get close to Shizuo when he was in a good mood. But this boy had risked going closer to Shizuo when he was clearly annoyed. It made Tom wonder about their relationship…

However, Tom still felt a glad about it. Shizuo was not a bad guy; he just had issues dealing with people, and that was one of the reasons that Tom couldn't help but worry about him. That was part of the reason that Tom had even hired Shizuo, aside from his monster strength and the fact that he could just use Shizuo's name and some people would cough up what they owed.

It was both good and weird to see Shizuo getting along with someone new. And Tom's bar for judging what was weird was set pretty high, considering all of the things that he saw working as a debt collector and with Shizuo. It seemed especially weird since this boy didn't seem as laid back or quiet as Kasuka or Tom himself were. He wasn't exactly the type of person whom Tom would picture Shizuo getting along with. The boy had even gone so far as to tease Shizuo, something that Tom had never seen ANYONE do. At least, not without being hit for it.

But no matter what the circumstances, Tom was happy to see Shizuo getting along with someone new.


	6. Maybe it's just our imagination

Hi everyone! Sorry, I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I'll try to give you some longer chapters and make my updates a bit less far apart. Once again, I do not own Durarara, and any comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed!

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Shizuo said as Kida, Tom and he stopped in front of Raira Academy. They had gotten there fairly quickly and Kida wouldn't be too late.<p>

"Alright, well I should get to class, so I'll see you later," Kida said as he headed into the front gates and waved. He was about half way to the front door when he heard something that made him stop and turn around.

"Kida."

Shizuo had only said Kida's name, but it was enough to make Kida stop and turn around. Since they had met, Shizuo had not said Kida's name once without it being due to Kida correcting him.

Shizuo and Kida just stared at each other for a moment. Kida could see in his peripheral vision that Tom was also looking at Shizuo. But after a moment, Shizuo looked down and said, "Nevermind…Bye. Let's go, Tom," and turned to leave with Tom.

Kida wasn't sure what exactly that had been about, but after watching Shizuo and Tom for as far as he could from where he was, he turned back around and headed into the school.

Tom was really surprised as he and Shizuo walked away from the school, because he thought that Shizuo looked slightly embarrassed. Tom had never seen Shizuo embarrassed in all of the time that they had known each other. To see this high school boy, Kida, make Shizuo act so strange made Tom even more curious about their relationship. Kida was an interesting kid, and Tom could only hope he would get closer to Shizuo.

Shizuo didn't know what was wrong with him. As they walked away from Raira Academy, Shizuo was still questioning why he had called out to Kida like that. It had just been something about watching Kida walk away…Shizuo had call out to him without even thinking about it. Shizuo was unsure what had made him call out, and he felt a strange feeling. He had lost control of himself before, but never like this. Shizuo simply wished that no one had seen that. But as he continued walking with Tom, he couldn't help but wonder why he had called out. He knew that he had a few things he wanted to talk about with Kida, but this was not the time nor the place. He wanted to talk to Kida about what he had said the other night, and what he had meant by it. He also wanted to learn more about Kida, but at the same time wanted to distance himself from him. He wanted to tell Kida to stay away from him. That being with him was dangerous.

Why Shizuo had called out and talk to Kida when he knew they both had somewhere to be was irrational. Kida had school, was already late for it. And Shizuo had work to do with Tom. Why Shizuo had called out to Kida, knowing all of this, was a mystery to him.

"Hey Shizuo," Tom said, pulling Shizuo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that kid? You guys seemed pretty close." Tom said, watching Shizuo's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Tom was curious about their relationship, but unlike most people, he cared about Shizuo and didn't want to push him.

"He's no one. Just some kid." Shizuo's answer was quick, but after a few moments of silence and Tom watching Shizuo out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo relented, "The kid's named Kida. I ran into him the other day while trying to end that damn Izayah. Had to take him to Shinra's to get his head stitched up," Sizuo said, still looking ahead and keeping a straight face.

"Oh. He seemed pretty fond of you." Tom noted as he turned his eyes back to the road. However, right as he was looking back ahead of him, he saw the slightest twitch of Shizuo's lips, indicating a smile.

"You think so?" Shizuo asked, but became annoyed with himself for saying anything as soon as the words had left his mouth. " I think he's just like a puppy and would be fond of anyone. So, what's the address that we are going to again?"

Tom took this as a sign that he should drop it, and he did. He told Shizuo the address for their collection and they continued on in silence.

"Masaomi!" The door to Kida's class room slammed open, and everyone who was still in the classroom turned to look to the door. In the doorway stood an out of breath Mikado, who blushed furiously when he realized there were still so many people in the class room. It was in between two of their class periods and usually the students would wander out of the classroom for a bit before their next teacher came in. This is probably why Mikado thought that there would be less people to see him come storming into Kida's classroom. Mikado looked down and walked over to Masaomi's desk.

"Oh, Mikado! Did you miss me that much? I only didn't hang out with you one night." Kida said as he threw an arm around Mikado's shoulder.

Mikado shoved Kida's arm off of him and looked at him with wide eyes, asking in a hushed voice, "Were you walking in with Shizuo Heiwajima this morning?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said to stay away from him?! Isn't he dangerous?!" Mikado looked very worried. Although Mikado was keeping his voice low, Kida could hear a slightly panicked tone in it.

"I did say that…but today was kinda unavoidable. You should still be careful of him. You've seen him throw vending machines and rip garbage cans out of the ground. You know how strong he is. You need to be careful."

"What about you? Did something happen?! You came to school late with him and you're hurt…" Mikado brushed some of Kida's hair out of the way to reveal the bandage wrapped around his head.

Kida playfully smacked Mikado's hand away from his head, saying, "Oh, are you worried about me? This is all because you and Anri left me alone yesterday. My rebellious side came out and I got into some trouble." When Kida said this, all of the color drained from Mikado's face and Kida couldn't help but laugh. "I'm only joking. It's not a big deal. I'm fine."

"I-" Mikado was cut off by the bell and, although he looked like he still had something to say, turned to head back to his classroom. Looking back over his shoulder, Mikado told Kida, "don't think we're done talking about this. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later." Kida said as Mikado went out of the room and headed for his class.

"I swear, I don't have the money you need. I mean, there's no way I would, right? That's too much to expect! I just need more time! I don't have anything for you!" The man exclaimed loudly, trying to close his door on Tom. Tom put his hand firmly on the door and held it open.

The man was starting to piss Shizuo off. As Tom reiterated the amount that the man owed and that it needed to be paid today, Shizuo tried to let his mind wander. He had almost finished the milk that he'd had with breakfast and he needed more eggs. He would stop by the store before going home. Maybe the new movie that Kasuka was in was out on DVD, so Shizuo could look for that at the store as well. Unbeknownst to anyone, Shizuo owned all of the movies that Kasuka had been in, and when Kasuka had started appearing in movies Shizuo had tried going to see the first showing for all of them. However, as Kasuka became more and more popular, there were more and more people who went to the first showings of Kasuka's films. After a few fights, Shizuo had been banned from the movie theater. Which wasn't a big deal, since Shizuo only went to the movies to see the films that Kasuka was in. But it did bother him a little that he couldn't see Kasuka's films when they first came out.

Shizuo was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door rattling. He glanced up to see the man was trying to shut the door on Tom again. The man still had the chain on his door and was still spouting off his nonsense. As the man started to pull the door closed again Shizuo snapped and kicked the door open.

However, instead of just kicking the door open, Shizuo kicked the door off of it's hinges and sent the guy flying back into his apartment. Shizuo had only meant to knock the door open, but he was beyond the point of caring. Shizuo took a few steps into the apartment and glared at the man, who was lying on the floor staring up at him in disbelief. Shizuo made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, but then heard something; "_Shizuo, are you ok?"_

Shizuo stopped, not taking another step towards the irritating man, like he had been about to. Tom set his hand on Shizuos shoulder and stepped around him. "Now, what were you saying about that money?" Tom asked, looking down at the man.

The next few minutes went by quickly, as the man gathered the money that he needed and gave it all to Tom willingly. However, Shizuo was distracted…why had he heard Kida's voice in his mind?


End file.
